Master Of Homework Avoidance
by Zombie Kitty
Summary: Written due to lack of sleep & 2 hours of english work, set probably before end of series 2. also features me & Sian too as she stayed up all night chatting with me & listening to ISIHAC


**Disclaimer:** Let's see - I don't own Red Dwarf, or Lister, or Rimmer, or Cat (sigh), or Wuthering Heights, or DPS, or Robert Sean Lenard (double sigh), or Sian or even any popcorn as we've run out - In fact the only things in the story I _do_ own are my own imagination and the massive amount of homework...Crappy deal

Well! It's 12:45pm! I went to sleep about 6:30am, mum woke me up at 10am and then spent 2 hours solidly doing work (doesn't seem to have made much of a difference) and I just spent the last 45 minutes writng this to vent my annoyance about work - I so wish the scene in the fic could come true...Ah well... (triple sighs and goes back to english work, resisting urge to continue CSI murder/mystery fic)

* * *

**Master Of Homework Avoidance**

Lister rolled his eyes at the sound of Cat's even breathing from the bunk above.

"How could he have fallen asleep!? This movie is a _classic!_" He said to Rimmer incredously.

"Well maybe because it's boring as hell and disgustingly icky to boot!" Rimmer replied snarkily and Lister raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you say _'icky'_? Besides – It _is_ a classic! Like 'Wuthering Heights'!" Lister grinned and now it was Rimmer's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Since when have you read or watched 'Wuthering Heights'?!" He sneered and Lister was about to answer but then frowned and screwed his face up in thought.

"I didn't – We were _meant_ to at school."

"Then why did you just say that? – Loosing your mind after all are we Listy?" Rimmer smirked and Lister's face suddenly was full of realisation.

"ZK!"

"You hollered?" She asked, appearing next to the sleeping form of Cat. Her legs were dangling over the edge of the bunk, almost threatening to hit Lister in the head as they swung slightly.

"What's with all this 'Wuthering Heights' smeg?" Lister sighed and ZK joined in the sigh too.

"Got a _ton_ of homework and I have to read it for English…Though I'm actually in the middle of doing some other English work right now." She added.

"Then go do it and leave us alone!" Rimmer snapped.

"I'm _bored!" _She retorted before sighing again. "Besides, I'm a master of homework avoidance."

"Then watch the movie and shut up." Lister said in an exasperated tone.

"Okay…What is it?"

Lister opened his mouth to speak but frowned "…I have no idea."

"Oh yeah, didn't specify a film at the beginning did I? Ah well – This movie is much better than whatever that probable was!" ZK said cheerfully as she clicked her fingers and a lit candle appeared on the vid screen. Followed by the words _"Dead Poet's Society."_

Lister sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Oh! Oh" ZK squeaked before clicked her fingers again and the sleeping form of Sian was suddenly leaning on the table across from Rimmer.

"Oh God not her." Rimmer muttered as ZK got out her pen and threw it at Sian.

"Oi! Wake up Si!"

"Don'tcallmeSi!" Sian mumbled crossly in one breath as she sat up and rubbed her arm where the pen had hit her.

"Wakey wakey! – We've got DPS on the TV and Rimmer in front of you!" Unsurprisingly that statement woke Sian up immediately who jumped up and did a little 'Squee' dance before hugging Rimmer who groaned loudly.

"How can she touch me!? I'm a soft light hologram?" He moaned and ZK grinned.

"My world, my rules." She shrugged, clicking her fingers again, causing several big bowls of popcorn to appear on the table along with 2 boxes of tissues.

"You sure that's going to be enough tissues?" Sian asked as she passed one box and a bowl of popcorn up for ZK and the _temporarily _still sleeping Cat to share.

"Probably not." ZK replied sadly before poking Cat in the ribs gently.

"Shoo monkeys! I need my…Oh – It's you." Cat sighed and ZK smiled.

"Hey! I've got popcorn. Watch the movie with us." She said and Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Is it fish flavoured?" He asked and ZK grimaced.

"It can be." She said, clicking her fingers and handing the bowl to him as he sat up slightly.

"Sian, pass us another bowl."

"Can't! Busy!" Sian muttered back as her eyes kept flicking from Robert Sean Leonard on the screen to Rimmer next to her who she was 'hugging' though it looked more like she had him in a headlock.

ZK sighed, clicked her fingers again to cause a bowl of salted popcorn to appear on her knee and laid back against Cat slightly, settling down to watch the movie and ignore homework…


End file.
